


Out of Equations

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts with Malace [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill Friendship, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Loss, Feelings, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Malace Endgame, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Scenting, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec thinks that they love him equally, but something changes, believing that they are just pushing him out, not even taking his words over his scent.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Prompts with Malace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969738
Comments: 82
Kudos: 166
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Knot, Flight, Joy

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't kill the bunnies, join them. Another came with multi-chapters fic idea.
> 
> Written for HM prompt 500 words or less, each chapter, other prompts.
> 
> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta this, and may more to come... 💝💘
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

They were in bed. Alec was in the middle. He arched his back as much as he could, giving more access to his alphas as they knottedhim.

Alec could feel himself flying as pleasure surrounded him all over. He could feel himself whole with two of them inside of him. He felt tears of joy leaving his eyes.

“Don’t cry, darling.” Magnus wiped his tears, his hand touching every part of his body, his cock lay on Magnus belly.

“Tears of joy, Mags,” Alec told him and then he added, feeling himself falling for Magnus’, “I love you, I love both of you; you fill me up inside.”

He did not see the look that Magnus gave Jace as they did not say the words back to the omega.

Once they had finished knotting him, they pulled out as the omega lay in the middle. Jace and Magnus held hands over Alec’s sated body and squeezed.

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” Magnus asked Jace.

“Are you up for dinner, or breakfast if we have time?” Jace asked.

“As long as it is with you,” Magnus replied to him, and then he asked, “What are your plans with _him_?”

“I can send him patrolling, so we will have all of the day to ourselves,” Jace replied with a grin.

“I would love that.” Magnus smiled at him and switched with Alec as he was now close to Jace.

“Good, I’ll settle it.” Jace smiled and kissed him.

Alec held himself. He became aware that the alphas did not say the words back, nor did they embrace him. It hurt so much. He hoped that he had found love with his parabatai and the warlock, but he had not guessed that they would only use him for his heat.

Alec had trouble sleeping that night. He could feel his body being pushed away from the bed. He did not dare turn around.

On the next day, he waited until he could hear them in the shower, not minding or calling to him at all, as they left the shower happy. He entered it and used whatever water they had left.

While he showered, he wondered what had changed between them; he had lived with them for about one year, and they had barely told him that they loved him. Was he used only for his heat?

Someone knocked on the door. “Alec, we need to go, hurry up.”

Alec sighed heavily and mumbled that he would hurry, but he truly hoped that was not the case; only him thinking on the worst-case scenario.

Later that day, celebrating the patrol with other shadowhunters in the Hunter’s Moon, Alec did not realize that his drink was spiked, and Raj kept touching him. He led Alec outside.

His sight was blurred as he passed out, feeling Raj all over his body, touching him.

Andrew and Lorenzo came to his aid as they noticed that Alec was missing.

“Go home, Alec. And if Raj ever bothers you again...” Lorenzo smiled at him.


	2. Lie, Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta the story.

“You will magic him away from me,” Alec continued his sentence with a smile as he added, “What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying our time together.” Andrew provided.

“Sorry to ruin it for you.” Alec told them, trying to move his right leg, but to no avail. “I think that he put something in my drink, I cannot move my legs.”

“Should we ask Magnus to portal, or should we?” Andrew asked his boyfriend.

“Don’t tell them what happened, please…” Alec asked.

Within a minute, a portal was opened in the alley and Alec could see that the alphas were not looking very happy to see him; it seemed that he had intruded on them in the middle of something.

“We’ll take him, thanks Lorenzo, Andrew,” Jace thanked them, as they took Alec in the middle. He looked like a doll.

As they walked through the portal back to the loft, and lay Alec on the sofa, they sensed new scent on him.

“Alec, who did you sleep with?” Jace asked. He could feel anger building up.

“Alexander, only yesterday we helped with your heat, and you take the first chance that you’ve got to sleep with another?” Magnus asked. Alec could see the warlock mark and knew that the warlock was getting angry at him.

“I did not sleep with anyone,” Alec answered hoping that they would listen to him.

“Really, your scent tells otherwise u better not lie to _us_!” Magnus told him, indicate about him and Jace.

“I am not lying, why don’t you believe me?” Alec asked, raised his voice as he did so.

“You will sleep in the guest bedroom, don’t worry about your clothes, all your thing will be there, we cannot have a cheater in our bedroom, let’s go Jace.” Magnus told to the other alpha as they went away from him.

Alec could not move from the sofa, the alphas left him like this alone in the dark, he had to crawl to the spare bedroom, feeling disgraced about himself, not knowing why the alphas not believing his words, it hurts, his heart hurts, he loves them very much and they took him for granted.

Alec realized that even if he is an omega, his feelings was not mattering at all, he will take his leave, maybe he can move back to the institute.

The feelings of his legs return in the middle of the night as he left the bed to shower and then he lay on the bed.

Alec rest a bit in the bed, but found sleeping is very hard to get as he left the bedroom, he moved past Magnus and Jace bedroom, he could hear them giggling, mumbling about him cheating, Alec sighed heavily before he knocked on the door.

“What do you want, Alec?” Jace asked, not even looking at him.

“I did not cheat on you.” Alec replied.

“Don’t lie to us!” Magnus told him, using his magic on the omega, only to knock him out as his magic closed the door and lock it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed the author, feed me 🍪👻
> 
> 💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by amazing Jessa, thank you darling. 💖💚💛

Alec woke up several minutes later. He used the healing rune to cover the head wound and mumbled to himself, “Well, that seals the deal, I guess.”

Alec went back to the spare bedroom, trying to figure what he would do next, since his presence did not seem welcome anymore with the alphas, and he seemed lost to their love. He had given them his heart and it seemed they had returned it to him broken to pieces.

Alec called Andrew, the one that had stuck up for him and who always offered his friendship.

“Andrew…” Alec called weakly.

“Alec, is everything all right?” Andrew asked, worried.

“Can I come and stay at your place?” Alec asked, ignoring the question about whether or not he was alright; that did not matter anymore.

Alec doubted if the alphas would notice that he was no longer with them, but he did not care for it.

“Of course. I’ll ask Lorenzo to open a portal for you,” Andrew told him.

“Thank you,” Alec answered gratefully.

Alec touched the photo of himself and his alphas. He removed himself from the photo and left it on the bed. He saw no use in not doing this, since they did not love him back.

Alec gathered his things and walked over to the open portal.

As the portal was closing behind him, Andrew gathered him in for a hug. Then he truly looked at him and noticed the pallor of the man in front of him.

“Are you sure that you are alright?” Andrew asked him.

“I’ll be alright, sorry to wake you.” Alec replied.

“It’s alright, Alec, go and get some rest. We can talk later.” Lorenzo told him with a smile.

“Come, Alec, let me show you your room.” Andrew helped the man and took his bag to show him the room, then he added, “We are in the room next door, if you need anything knock, alright?”

“Thank you, Andrew. You and Lorenzo are all I have as friends.” Alec said sadly as he sat on the bed.

“That’s what friends are for, Alec.” Lorenzo told him from the door frame.

Alec nodded. He heard their footsteps and then he lay on the bed. In his heart or whatever was left of it, he knew that he would be alright on his own, but first he needed to take care of himself.

The alphas had bred with him so he suspected that he would feel changes in his body soon.

A few days later, he still could not move away from the bed. A bucket was near him and Andrew was there with him.

“You are not alone, Alec. You’ve got us.”

Alec nodded, feeling drained. He was happy that Lorenzo and Andrew were there for him, caring for him when he got the first sickness. He confided in them that he was pregnant but asked them not to tell the alphas.

He knew that they would think the worst of him. It would be for the best not to tell them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Jessa for beta-ing, the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy

Magnus and Jace enjoyed their time with each other, not even bothering to see how the omega was doing.

“Do you think that he left?” Magnus asked Jace.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care,” Jace replied and kissed the alpha.

“Is he even alive?” Magnus asked as he lifted the shirt from Jace, revealing the parabatai rune, “Oh, I guess that he is.”

“No offense, Mags, but I think that I should get rid of that rune, I mean, he cheated on both of us, he should not be called my brother.”

“You’ve got a point there, but it can wait for later. For now I just want another round with you, dear alpha of mine,” Magnus told him and pinned him to the bed.

“I love how you are possessive, Alpha Magnus.” Jace’s golden eyes shone at him as Magnus showed his warlock mark and added, “I guess that you forgot how you were last night, possessive Alpha Jace.”

“Alright, alright, we are both possessive and adorable. Now let’s get to business, shall we?” Jace grinned at him.

* * *

After a couple of days, Alec realised that he had a choice. He knew what he was going to do and where he wanted to be. He didn’t want to invade their place or become sick there, and he wished them the best; he just did not want to be in the middle.

The choice was his and his alone; he would do what would be best for his children but he would not go back to the institute. He would prefer another place, a change of environment.

“Alec, are you sure?” Andrew asked him. He looked at him and noticed how sad he was, his skin turned from white to pallor.

“I’m sure. Just, whatever is going on, please don’t tell them anything. It’s for the best.” Alec asked.

“For you or them?” Lorenzo asked him with concern in his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Alec replied and gathered his things.

“Of course it does matter, you are my friend. Your life matters to me, to us. Don’t forget that, Alec.” Andrew hugged his friend.

“You better keep us updated, Alec. If not we will come after you, patrols and clients be damned, you are more important.” Andrew told him with the support of his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Alec said, grateful as he hugged both before walking through the portal.

* * *

Later that day, Jace came through the loft after being in the institute, learning that Alec been missing for days and did not even report about his whereabouts.

Magnus saw the other alpha acted nervously and asked, “Jace, what’s wrong?”

“I guess that the omega became a whore, no one heard from him, not even know where he is.” Jace told him.

“Good riddance.” Magnus told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Jessa for beta-ing, the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> \--
> 
> **Special note for the chapter: mention of past attempted non-con**
> 
> Don't worry, Raj will be punished. Hopefully soon.

A month passed. Andrew was concerned about his friend. He missed talking to him; it seemed that Alec was not answering his calls and he was worried.

Being in the institute had not helped him since no one was bothered that his friend was not even there and no one showed that they cared about him.

Then he spotted Jace talking with the red-haired girl as he came toward him.

“Jace, do you know where the omega of yours is? I miss seeing his face around here.” Andrew said, waiting to see how the other would react.

“He is not our omega anymore, he has probably slept with the whole institute by now, for all I care.” Jace replied to him and left, not noticing that Clary was no longer by his side.

“How could he ever think that about his brother?” Clary asked and left; sheseemed puzzled to him.

“At least I’m not the only one that thinks about it,” Andrew spoke, and then went to find something else to do only to bump into the daylighter. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Clary asked me to be here,” Simon replied and added, “I thought that Jace knew his brother. There is no way that Alec would do such things.”

“You heard everything, didn’t you?” Andrew asked him, smiling.

“It was hard not to overhear anything said.” Simon winked at him as he smiled.

“I’m going to patrol. If you hear anything new about Alec, would you let me know?” Andrew asked. He knew that he should keep covering for his friend; no wonder he left.

Andrew wished that Alec would tell him what he was feeling, next time he saw him. His friend kept everything inside, not letting everyone know how he truly felt.

Maybe he should ask Lorenzo if they could visit Alec. After all, it had been a month already.

Andrew sighed in relief as he entered their apartment. He wished that his day would be over soon; he felt alone without Alec with him.

Lorenzo saw his boyfriend. He looked drained. “Come on, Andrew, I don’t want you to collapse on the floor.”

Lorenzo helped his boyfriend through the living room.

“I miss. him. Can we take a vacation?” Andrew asked him, nuzzling at his neck.

“Of course. Let’s see how he is faring.” Lorenzo kisses him on his forehead.

“Thank you, love.”

“Anything for you, darling. I want to see you happy, you know that,” Lorenzo told him, holding him close and giving him all the time that he needed.

“I know. I’m happy with you, I just miss him,” Andrew confided as he closed his eyes, sniffing the warlock and not wishing to let him go that easy.

Andrew could feel his boyfriend peeling his clothes off one by one. Then he could feel it; the tickling from his mustache.

Andrew could not help but giggle.

Lorenzo looked at his boyfriend. It had been awhile since he giggled so he aimed to get more laughter from him.

Lorenzo kissed him everywhere, mumbling words of love as he did so.

“I love you, Lorenzo Rey.” Andrew told him as he moaned with pleasure, because his boyfriend knew where he was sensitive.

“I love you too, Andrew Underhill.” Lorenzo kissed him.

* * *

At the same time, in the institute, Simon walked toward Isabelle. He sighed in relief when he did not see Jace there.

“Izzy.” Simon kissed her.

Isabelle looked at her boyfriend. She did miss him, but she also knew that he had some responsibility toward his clan, as she had at the Clave.

“It’s good to see you here.” Isabelle told him. She walked toward the office as he followed her.

As they got into the office and closed the door, Simon asked, “Where is your older brother? I missed his grumpiness.”

“I honestly don’t know. All I know is that he stayed with his alphas for a year, but I didn’t hear from him otherwise. Why?”

“I heard Andrew asking Jace about him, and I did not like the way Jace answered.” Simon replied.

“What did he say?”

“He said that Alec is not their omega anymore, and he probably slept with the entire Institute. And he doesn’t care about him,” Simon replied and watched his girlfriend’s face.

Simon felt pity for Jace and Magnus. He had seen Izzy pissed at different times but now it would be their own doing. Because no one knew where Alec was.

Simon believed that Izzy thought that Alec was safe with his alphas and now, seeing her face, he knew that someone was going to pay soon.

“Simon, come with me. After I finish with the alphas, I will need a strong drink.” Isabelle told him as she rose from the chair.

“Let’s pay them a visit.”

About half an hour later, Isabelle knocked on the loft door. Jace was surprised to see his sister and her boyfriend. He invited them in.

“To what do I owe the surprise of seeing you both here?” Jace asked. He could feel Magnus place a soft kiss there.

“Where’s Alec?” Isabelle asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Jace replied, not even looking at her as he kissed Magnus.

“Both of you claim him as your omega, what changed?” Isabelle asked.

“He cheated on both of us. He had other scent all over his body. No matter what he said, we know that he cheated on us.” Magnus replied.

“How could you tell if he cheated on you? What if someone tried to rape him? Does that count as cheating on you?” Isabelle asked.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Before that happened, we lost interest of him. We found love in each other,” Jace told her.

“And yet you told Andrew that he might have slept with the entire Institute? Do you have any respect toward your brother? You know that he can’t have any other alphas, since the omegas could only love once, so you used him for his heat and that’s it? I thought that you loved your brother,” Isabelle told him. She could feel tears running from her eyes as she glared at the warlock and added, “You are no better than him. Can you at least try to track him?”

Jace lifted his shirt a little and showed her the parabatai rune, “He’s alive. The rune is still there.”

“It’s barely there, Jace. The rune is fading.” Simon told him.

“Magnus and Jace, both of you have taken him for granted. Do you have any idea about his feelings in this matter? Omegas only love once, you know that!” Izzy was still furious about them, not knowing why they played with Alec’s emotions.

“Can you use your magic to find him?” Izzy asked Magnus.

“I’ll give it a try.” Magnus replied to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by amazing Jessa, thank you darling.
> 
> *-*
> 
> **Note for this chapter:** Beware of Izzy, because she’s upset, her brother has been hurt and mistreated.

“Well?” Izzy asked as she watched the warlock at work.

“There’s old magic here. Considering the time that’s passed, I’m surprised that Lorenzo’s magic is still here, I can smell it,” Magnus replied.

“Alec’s blood is here as well. It is dry, but I can still smell it,” Simon told to his girlfriend, then added, “Did any one of you hurt him?”

“Why are you asking us that?” Jace challenged defending the alpha.

“Is there any reason why you forgot to clean it? After all he lives with you, or…” Simon asked as he walked through the hallway, sniffing away. He noticed that on the bed in one spare bedroom, there was a picture torn apart.

“Did you move him from the bedroom?” Izzy asked as she noticed the torn picture. She knew how much the picture meant to her brother.

Alec had shown her the picture with love in his eyes. He was so proud of this picture. It showed his love for his alphas and he felt so loved by them. But Izzy could see the torn picture and her brother was not there, only the alphas. Something had happened to let him remove himself from the picture.

“Alec loves you more than anything, he would not remove himself from the picture that he kept so close to his heart. But your actions speak louder than words, and by your own doing you lost the most precious thing - my brother. And I do hope that no matter what happens, you two never cross paths with my brother again. He certainly did not deserve you. He deserved so much more. But it will be a pity if he has wasted the love that he has for you for nothing. I just hope that he can find peace for himself.” Izzy snarled at them as she turned around and left them as Simon followed her.

Once Izzy left with Simon, Magnus looked at the other alpha, not knowing what they should do. After all, Izzy was right. But had they really stopped loving the omega? Was Izzy right? Had he not cheated but had someone tried to rape him?

“What can we do?” Jace asked, and then he added, “He may be long gone by now.”

“Maybe we should ask Lorenzo, probably my friend was there to help him,” Magnus suggested.

“You are right. After all, Andrew is Alec’s best friend. Maybe his only friend,” Jace agreed with him.

“But do you still have feelings toward the omega, your parabatai?” Magnus asked him.

“I don’t know. All I can feel about him is anger athim cheating with another, and…” Jace replied, trying to remember how his parabatai had looked.

“And?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know. I tried to remember his face when we told him. He looked defeated and I think that he muted his link. That’s why I couldn’t feel him through the parabatai bond,” Jace replied.

“Do you think that we will see him again? Will he take us back?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus, we are alphas. We can use the alpha tone to command him,” Jace replied.

“No, Jace. Izzy was right. We treated him like a lap dog,” Magnus told him.

“So, are you saying that it should come from us, showing how we truly love him?” Jace asked.

“Of course. Alec came to us first, don’t you remember how it all began?” Magnus asked him, his eyes showing his warlock mark as he smiled.

“I knew about his crush over me,” Jace replied and the warlock added, “I saw him smiling at me. I guess that both of us felt strongly connected to him. After all, he did everything for us without any questions.”

“The power of love is a great thing and I think that we destroyed it, using it for ourselves and not including him too. I guess it will take us more than love to earn him back, Jace. We could lose him, if we have not already.” Magnus told him, regretting his actions; remembering the painful face on the omega as he hit him with magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by amazing Jessa, thank you darling.

Andrew and Lorenzo left the portal, searching for Alec through the institute. When they did not find him, one of the shadowhunters told them about the house of the omegas, where they seek death and give birth.

Alec was not at the Institute. He was in the house for all the lost, beaten and unloved omegas. Some were there waiting to give birth and some lingered, waiting for the time of their deaths to arrive.

Andrew was surprised to learn that his best friend was inside the house. He had been wondering why Alec was not at the institute. Now he needed to find him and get some answers.

“Why are you here?” the woman asked at the door. She was armed.

“We are here to visit a friend of ours, his name is Alec.” Andrew replied to her.

“Follow me,” the woman told them as she scanned them. She could see the sincerity on their faces. She knocked on the door as she told Alec through it, “You’ve got visitors, Omega Alec.”

“Thank you,” Alec told her as she left and he watched to see who was on the other side of the door; and to his surprise, he smiled as he saw his visitors. “Andrew, Lorenzo, it’s been awhile.”

Alec closed the door after them, and they could see a small belly appearing. Alec was pale.

“How are you doing?” Andrew asked him after they were hugged, as Andrew did not want to cause him any harm; his friend was bearing children inside of him.

“I’ve been worse but here I feel good. They have been helping me as I help others like me, and I can find peace after I will give birth so it is good for me,” Alec replied.

“What do you mean when you say you find peace? You are not going to die, are you?” Andrew asked with concern, even though he thought he understood what his best friend meant.

“Andrew, it is all right, I already accepted it. I know that the alphas do not feel any love toward me, and it’s all right. After all, I want to return and bring them their children. And then I’ll come back here, I have nothing left there. But you and Lorenzo are dear to me, I have never had friends who would do everything for me and for that, I owe you my life.”

“We are your friends, Alec,” Lorenzo hugged the omega. “You don’t owe us anything but friendship that we both hold in our hearts, and we are intending to keep you safe, just remember that.”

Alec nodded and smiled at them.

“What about you? Any good news?” Alec asked as he tried to move the conversation to center on Andrew and Lorenzo.

“No, not yet, but we are working on it, my dear friend. When the time comes, we will let you know, Alec.” Andrew replied to him with a smile and then he glanced toward his boyfriend.

Alec rose from his chair as he gave them cups with water. When they were finished, he asked if they wanted more and he said he was sorry that he was not a great host.

“It is quite alright. And, after all, I am a warlock. I can use magic here if you need anything else, Alec,” Lorenzo told him with a smile. “Do you need anything else?”

“No… thank you, I have everything that I need. Also, I have you,” Alec replied with a smile.

“What are you doing to pass the time? Do they allow you to fight?” Andrew asked curiously.

“I do not fight, it is my decision, I do not want to harm the babies,” the omega replied and then he added, “I’m reading a lot and the other omegas are teaching me how to knit, amongst other things, to prepare myself for the birth. Even though I have time for that.”

“You have at least eight months or less, it depends how eager the little ones are to get outside.” Lorenzo told him.

“Wait, does that mean that you have more than one baby inside of you?” Andrew asked with excitement.

“Yes, that’s what the warlock in this house told me.” Alec replied, and bowed his head.

“Why are you so sad about it?” Andrew asked as he noticed that in his friend.

“I don’t intend to keep them with me, they will need their alphas. I am only carrying them with me,” Alec replied to Andrew.

“Maybe it will be best to keep them with you instead of the alphas,” Lorenzo suggested.

“No. They will remind me of the alphas. I am better off alone and unloved.” Alec told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by amazing Jessa, thank you darling.
> 
> \--
> 
> Note: As you can see, Blood Loss tag was added, it is for the chapter.

Eight months passed. Andrew and Lorenzo, who had been waiting to get a fire message from Alec, were wanting to know if he had survived the birth.

Andrew tried to fight through his day at the Institute, still waiting for word about Alec. He tried to avoid Jace through the day. Slaying demons through the hours would pass some time.

The waiting through one day to another and no answer from his friend, not knowing how he was doing or how he was feeling, was hard. Andrew really hoped that Lorenzo could take more time off, but last month was hard on both of them.

Lorenzo was needed in Spain to help other warlocks and Andrew was needed to help another group of new Shadowhunters. They were both busy at work.

When they reached home, tired, they lay on the bed and a fire message came to them. Andrew read it twice, not believing that Alec had given birth to more than two babies and was now resting.

“Lorenzo, we need to go, Alec needs our help,” Andrew told him. He could feel the excitement building in him. All thoughts of sleeping were gone through the window.

“Send him a fire message, we will see him in the morning,” Lorenzo suggested to his boyfriend. He could see the excitement but knew that it wouldn’t help their friend. He probably had no power to get up from the bed after giving birth. It had drained him.

“You are right, love. I forgot that he is probably resting after sending the message. We will go at dawn, he needs all our help now,” Andrew told him as lay on the bed.

Lorenzo used magic to undress his boyfriend and himself as he snuggled Andrew closer. Lorenzo felt lucky to have him as his boyfriend He knew that he should get over his past and just propose to the man. He wanted to be with him forever.

Maybe if they could keep Alec alive, he could ask Alec to be his best man. The young man was worthy. It was a shame that his alphas were not taking care of him as they should.

On the next day, at dawn, they hurried through the portal, seeking their friend who still lay on the bed, resting. The five babies were in their cribs near him as the other omegas helped him.

“How is he?” Andrew asked the warlock who worked in the infirmary.

“You can’t enter the room,” the warlock told them outside.

“He is in the worst shape, even after the surgery. Five babies. I don’t think that he will have any power to feed them. He will need his alpha for that, if he still has one.” The warlock replied with a grin on his face.

“When can he go out of this room? Maybe a breeze will help?” Andrew asked.

“Maybe, but it all depends on him now,” the warlock replied.

“Can we see him?” Lorenzo asked. He noticed the worry on his boyfriend’s face.

“You can, but don’t push him to move. He needs all the rest he can get. Last night was very messy and he lost lots of blood,” the warlock notified them.

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said as the two entered the room.

Alec was pale and covered with bandages. Andrew watched his friend with sad eyes. He could not wait for him to open his eyes and look at him. Andrew squeezed Alec’s hand, and got a squeeze back as Alec moved his head around, and struggled to open his eyes.

“Easy, my friend, we are here, rest. We are not going away,” Andrew told him as Alec nodded and returned to resting.

Minutes later, Alec woke up at the sound of his babies crying out. But he could not find any strength to feed them or even get out of the bed.

“Alec, stay in the bed. Lorenzo and I will deal with the babies now, considering that we are uncles,” Andrew told him with a smile.

“Thank you.” Alec told them weakly.

“It’s quite alright, Alec,” Lorenzo said as his magic helped his boyfriend with the extra baby that he was holding, while Lorenzo took care of the rest with no problem. Which Andrew saw with awe in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to Jessa for beta-read, all the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy, I'll try to update soon.

Six months later, Lorenzo opened a portal, helping with the babies as Andrew watched over the one that Alec held, and which he felt attaching to him.

Andrew stayed in the house taking care with the baby that Alec attached to while Lorenzo and Alec were walked through the portal carrying four babies

As he left the portal, he knew that he would face the alphas but he was not here for a social meeting. He had only come here to leave the babies, in whose faces he could see the alphas. And he could not face it. He knew that he loved the alphas but they didn’t love him.

“Alec,” Jace called as he was the first one to notice the omega. And then Magnus added, “Alexander, what are you doing here?”

Lorenzo looked at the other warlock with disgust on his face as he comforted Alec and motioned to him as the babies cried.

Lorenzo gave Magnus two babies, while Alec gave Jace another two, Lorenzo helped with a bag and then he helped Alec stay away from them.

Lorenzo could see how Alec tried to maintain his balance, but the pallor of his skin, Lorenzo feared, meant that Alec was still tired. He knew that he needed rest, and that moving from portal to portal with babies was not doing him any good.

Lorenzo opened the portal and told him, “You can go and rest Alec, you need to rest.”

Alec nodded to him before he told the alphas, “They are yours now.”

“What are their names?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus Junior, one and two,” Alec replied to him and then told the other alpha, “Jace Junior, three and four.”

“So, you did not name them?” Jace asked him.

“I figured that you are the alphas and the Daddies. You will need to name them,” Alec replied.

Alec walked through the portal while Lorenzo wished them good luck and walked over to open it.

“Wait!” Magnus called.

“What are we supposed to do with them?” Jace asked as he tried to take care of two babies.

“You are their Daddies, you are supposed to take care of the pups. And don’t worry, me and Andrew will take care of Alec,” Lorenzo replied and hurried over to open the portal.

“Wait, Lorenzo!” Magnus called again, “How can we get in touch with him?”

“Well, we are with him until he feels better. But you can find him in the House of the Omegas. That’s all I’m going to tell you.” Lorenzo supplied the information and then he walked through the portal and they left Magnus and Jace in the loft to take care of the babies.

“Is that where he was all this time?” Jace asked the other alpha while he tried to take care of and soothe the babies.

“You did not feel any pain through the Parabatai rune?” Magnus asked him.

“No. He must have used the Untracking or Mute rune.” Jace replied, suddenly feeling sick about not knowing how much pain Alec had suffered, alone and in silence in times that he had really needed his alphas. And all they had done was hurt him.

“We have really hurt him this time, haven’t we?” Magnus asked as he used magic to feed and change the babies’ diapers, and to keep a log of when they had last been feed and changed.

“We have,” Jace confirmed, and then he asked Magnus, “What should we call them?”

“We will figure it out, don’t worry. But I really want to talk with Alexander. I don’t like that he is staying at the house.”

“What is that house anyway? I never heard of that before,” Jace said as he lay one baby down at a time in cribs that Magnus had just conjured.

“House of the Omegas, house for all the lost, beaten and unloved omegas. Some were there waiting to give birth and some lingered, waiting for the time of their deaths to arrive,” Magnus replied.

“Do you think that he is seeking death now?” Jace asked with worry.

“I certainly hope that he isn’t, and I’m glad that Andrew and Lorenzo are keeping him safe,” Magnus replied with a heavy heart.

All the babies were in their cribs, sleeping.

“What should we do?” Jace asked him.

“I’ll send a message to Lorenzo. We need to talk with Alexander. The omega still loves us, I could see it when he first looked at us. But he needs to trust us first and considering that we broke the bridge, we need to be the ones to fix it. If we want him to truly look at us again.” Magnus replied to him.

“Okay, then let us sleep as much as we can. We have four babies to take care of now,” Jace suggested.

“Yes, we should sleep. And you should let Izzy knows about this. After all, she has nephews now,” Magnus reminded him.

“Oh, you are right, I forgot.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta this, and may more to come... 💝💘

Later that day, Izzy entered with Simon at her side. She could feel tears running down from her eyes as she watched the alphas with the four babies. Her brother was not around.

“Where is Alec? Where is my brother?” Izzy asked, worry clearly could be seen in her face.

“Well, he was here earlier today, bringing the babies with Lorenzo, and then he went back with him to the House of the Omegas” Jace replied to her while he fed one baby. The other lay in the crib.

“Do you know when he will be here again?” Izzy asked.

“Alexander did not say anything about it, practically only leaving the babies and then walking through the portal. Lorenzo was with him.” Magnus gave her all he knew.

“Where was Andrew then?” Simon asked.

“Probably waiting on the other side for them,” Jace guessed.

“Okay, maybe we should visit him tomorrow,” Izzy suggested. She missed her brother. She barely saw him and did not want him to act like a stranger. He was family to her, her big brother. She missed him so much.

“Maybe we should. We need to get the list of what we need to have. We have babies to take care of,” Magnus told them.

“I don’t think that it is going to be a problem. You are a warlock after all,” Jace replied with a smile.

“You are aware that there are _four_ babies?” Magnus asked, feeling drained of energy already.

“Alright, so what could we do?” Jace asked as he now fed the second baby when the first one was back in the crib.

“Did you decide on what names you will call them, beside _baby one, baby two, baby three_ and _baby four_?” Izzy asked while Simon was beside her, watching them with a smile.

“What are you smiling about, Sherman?” Magnus asked the daylighter.

“Nothing, just enjoying the moment here,” Simon replied to the warlock and then he added, “You know, I never thought that I would see the day when you would have four babies. It makes me wonder how Alec dealt with it alone while you two did not even care about him, so I guess that you got what you deserved.”

“Really, Simon?” Jace asked him. 

Jace was getting tired. He already forgot how many hours he even got to sleep at night, even though him and Magnus were taking turns. But they were both still tired.

“You two certainly need a break or help dealing with four babies,” Izzy said with a smile.

“Are you going to help us?” Jace asked with hope in his eyes.

“Not until I see my brother, I missed him. I want to see how he is doing, and I hope that he is not seeking death. It’s the last thing that I need,” Izzy replied to him.

“Wait, I don’t think that I have ever heard about the House of the Omegas,” Simon told them. 

“We will tell you all about it, but not now. I want to sleep,” Jace said, trying to keep his eyes open.

“We will be here tomorrow, don’t leave without us,” Izzy warned them.

On the next day, Izzy came with Simon. They had been watching the alphas getting some control on the babies as Magnus opened a portal and Izzy and Simon helped push the babies’ pram through it.

Once they walked through the portal, they noticed the Institute and then the House of the Omegas.

They walked over to it and Simon knocked.

The door was opened, and a lady armed with a weapon asked about their whereabouts as Izzy replied.

“We came to see my brother, Omega Alec,” Izzy said to the lady.

“He is no longer in our house,” the lady told them and closed the door.

Magnus tried to open a small portal to see inside but the wards in this place wouldn’t let him see anything inside the house.

“That’s weird, I can’t see what’s going on inside,” Magnus told them.

“Did he choose death after all?” Izzy asked the alphas.

“I don’t know, but I know someone who might know something. I need to call Lorenzo,” Magnus said as he dialed to the other warlock.

“This is Lorenzo Rey, what do you want, Magnus Bane?” Lorenzo asked.

“We are here in the House of the Omegas to talk with Alexander, but he is not there. So I thought that you might know where he is…” Magnus elaborated.

“Why would I do that?” Lorenzo asked.

“Come on, Lorenzo, we just need to know that he is alright. Izzy and Simon are here with us,” Magnus replied.

“I will talk with Isabelle later,” and then he added, “To you, I have nothing to say at the moment.” And then Lorenzo hung up.


End file.
